


Subtle Payback

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet has her own way of handling problem patients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SG-1 and its characters belong to B.W, J.G. and MGM. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made.   
> A/N1: Prompt (Janet, cold stethoscope) given by carinjo.

Janet was, by nature, a caring soul. Her empathy coupled with her seemingly inexhaustible patience made her a good doctor, a good healer. However, even she had her breaking point.

It usually came not during the cacophony of an emergency, but during the quiet times, after the dust had settled and she knew her friends were no longer in danger.

As a doctor she could do no harm. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t act out in subtle ways, pay back those “problem” patients when they got on her last nerve – with the stethoscope she kept in her office refrigerator.


End file.
